


Талассотерапия

by Akitosan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лестрейд отправляется в Брайтон на курс талассотерапии и обретает больше, чем здоровье.<br/>Написано на летнюю фэндомную битву для fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015.<br/>Беты: Инс из Альмалексии, wakeupinlondon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Талассотерапия

**Author's Note:**

> Талассотерапия (от др.-греч. thalassa — море; therapia — лечение).

Началось все с того, что Шерлок прислал СМС: «Срочно приезжай».

Я даже и не думал «срочно приезжать» по высочайшему велению; отпуск подходил к концу, я провел незабываемую неделю в столь милом моему сердцу Дартмуре, бродя в одиночестве по болотам в своих глупых серых ботинках. Оставшуюся часть отпуска я думал провести на нудистском пляже в Брайтоне с коллегами, но не сложилось. Одному на той части пляжа не повеселиться, так что сяду в шезлонг и буду смотреть, как волны моря разбиваются о берег, или, быть может, пройду курс талассотерапии. Главное — прочистить легкие от лондонского смога и побыть подальше от преступников, Шерлока и прочих источников раздражения. Морской курорт или национальный парк — вот в чем вопрос. Можно было бы, конечно, повидать родителей в Уэстон-сьюпер-Мэр; если бы мне удалось взять с собой дочь, я бы так и сделал. Хотя, если бы я ехал не один, я бы выбрал скорее национальный парк, чем старый дом, пропахший телевизором и кошками. Но что бы выбрала Клэр, я не знал.

Прежде чем податься в Брайтон, я позвонил Элен.

— Я хотел бы съездить с Клэр в Нортумберленд, ты не против? 

Она мастерски тянула паузу, в ожидании простого «нет» я семь раз попал дротиками в ее лицо, улыбающееся мне со стены.

— Нет, Клэр едет с нами в Диснейленд. В следующем месяце.

— В следующем. Почему в этом я не могу провести отпуск с дочерью? Всего неделю?

— Как ты однообразен! Провести отпуск со своей дочерью, Гре-го-ри, — она произнесла мое имя по слогам, как маленький ребенок: демонстрация высшей степени презрения в ее понимании. — Найди себе женщину, которая будет тебя, такого правильного, терпеть и родит от тебя ребенка. А Клэр не твоя дочь, я же говорила тебе об этом на суде. 

Она говорила. Она даже настаивала на установлении отцовства, но я отказался. Клэр была рождена в законном браке, так что с того, что бывшая жена болтает для того, чтобы досадить мне? Она и в супружестве не знала меры, и сейчас, спустя несколько лет свободы от меня, не знает. Всюду у нее пересол.

— И выброси банки из-под пива, — добавляет Э-лен пре-зри-тель-но, — прибери квартиру. Займись более полезными делами, чем звонки мне на работу по пустякам.

Еще один дротик. Ну что же, выбор сделан: прощай, Нортумберлендский парк, прощай, родительский дом, поеду смотреть на море в Брайтон. Несколько дней созерцания моря должны привести меня в бодрый вид. 

Я заказал билет на поезд, когда пришла пятая СМС от Шерлока с тем же текстом.

— Как ты однообразен, — сказал я Шерлоку.

«Сожалею, но я в отпуске и уезжаю через час», — написал я ему. Сбор вещей не отнял много времени, а банки из-под пива я оставил сторожить квартиру вместе с пластиковым стаканчиком с недопитой водкой. И фотографией на стене с лицом Элен, обрамленном девятью дротиками. Той всегда нравилось число девять.

***

В полупустом вагоне первого класса было немного шумно: так всегда бывает, когда родители едут с детьми, даже если ребенок всего один. 

— Это мое место, милое дитя, — сказал я белокурой девочке лет семи в бежевом комбинезоне; она забралась на мое кресло с ногами и усиленно делала вид, что не замечает меня. Я растерянно оглянулся в поисках родителей и прямо перед собой увидел Шерлока.

— Если тебя интересуют ее родители, то это они, — Шерлок указал на прилично одетую молодую пару, увлеченную друг другом. Они сидели через два ряда от меня, и последнее, что их волновало, — где находился их ребенок. Шерлок что-то прошептал на ухо девочке, и она охотно освободила мое сиденье, чопорно поклонившись нам обоим. Затем она начала бродить по вагону и, скорее всего, нашла себе другое чужое место. 

Я наскоро вытер грязное сиденье салфеткой и устроился поудобнее. 

Шерлок сел напротив и положил на стол фотографию, на которую я даже не взглянул.

— С тобой было когда-нибудь такое, чтобы ты чувствовал себя не на своем месте? — спросил Шерлок после того, как поезд тронулся. — Вот ты в окружении родных и близких, но что-то сместилось. Тронулось с места. Почему ты не спрашиваешь, как я убедил ребенка освободить кресло?

Я упрямо смотрел в окно все время разговора. До поры до времени.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, как ты меня нашел.

Мне так хотелось об этом спросить! И я хотел знать, что ему так нужно от меня, именно от меня. 

— И твои дела, уж извини, на данный момент мне абсолютно не интересны. Но поскольку утром я перечитывал за завтраком Шекспира, то могу сказать, что случилось что-то в датском королевстве.

— Я был уверен, что ты поедешь или на автобусе, или средним классом, но… Хорошо, поговорим о британском королевстве. Дело в том, что Майкрофт собирается жениться. Я узнал об этом буквально пару часов назад. Как удачно, что ты выбрал Брайтон: мне повезло, что нам по пути. 

Слово «жениться» отдалось в мозгу неприятной зудящей болью. Нет, я был искренне рад за брата Шерлока: он еще не представлял, что его ждет, и, должно быть, был по-своему счастлив тихим счастьем человека, не ведающего, что творит. Это составляло резкий контраст с образом разумнейшего человека, к которому я привык, но почему нет? Кто из нас не блуждал в сумерках непонимания?

— Так это же прекрасно, поздравляю. Скоро у тебя появится новая родственница.

— Он гей.

— Новый родственник. Знаешь, Шерлок, я завидую геям. Знаешь, почему? Им не нужно хотя бы в любви иметь дело с вероломными женщинами.

— Избавь меня от комплексов брошенного супруга. И просто взгляни на фотографию. Это Майкрофт и его избранник. Снимок сделан вчера в Брайтоне.

Я и не думал смотреть.

— Так какова твоя проблема, Шерлок? Не хочешь делить брата с его… избранником? Боишься, что он перестанет уделять тебе столько же внимания, как и прежде? Избавь меня от комплексов брошенного младшего брата.

— Да, я считаю, что он сделал неправильный выбор, — как-то чересчур спокойно согласился Шерлок. — И уверен, мы с тобой на этот раз сойдемся. Во взглядах.

Я посмотрел на фотографию и через мгновение сошелся взглядом с Шерлоком.

— По этой фотографии не похоже, что они вместе, — заметил я. — Возможно, что твой брат просто выяснил его местонахождение и решил встретиться с ним…

— Да, и не отправил для этих целей людей, а рванул сам, лично, да еще и со сделанным на заказ обручальным кольцом…

— Шерлок, мне кажется, богатое воображение порой вредит. Судя по тому, что у тебя есть такая фотография, слежка на тот момент уже проводилась, не так ли?

— И анализ переписки, — продолжал Шерлок, — которая оставляет далеко позади мое богатое воображение. Вот, посмотри, — он подал мне свой мобильный с открытым файлом, но я молча вернул его назад.

— Шерлок, я не хочу знать подробностей личной переписки. Я уважаю частную жизнь.

— Я могу зачитать вслух. Там все так прозаично и романтично, что у тебя не останется никаких вопросов.

— Не стоит.

Некоторое время мы наслаждались видами из окна. Девочка в комбинезоне прошла мимо, вся перемазанная шоколадом. Она никак не могла найти себе место в этом мире и в этом вагоне.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — спросил я. — Ты едешь выяснять, насколько серьезны намерения Майкрофта, да?

— Насколько намерения серьезны, яснее ясного. Ты нужен, чтобы помешать им осуществиться. Ты проследишь за встречами Майкрофта с ним и перескажешь мне, о чем они будут говорить. А я приму меры. Если Майкрофт сделает ему, — на этих словах Шерлок фыркнул, — предложение руки и сердца, ты помешаешь.

— И не подумаю.

— И не подумаешь мешать?

— И не подумаю следить за ними и пересказывать тебе.

— Почему?

— Уверен, ты сам сделаешь все это в лучшем виде. А я тем временем буду наслаждаться свежим морским воздухом, как и планировал.

— Я не могу сам! Они же меня знают! 

— А меня они не знают, о да. Я лично арестовывал Мориарти, между прочим.

— Ты человек незаметный. Ты подходишь больше.

— Шерлок, ты просишь о невозможном.

— Говоря о невозможном… я могу добиться для тебя возможности видеться с малюткой Клэр, — невинно глядя прямо мне в глаза, сообщил Шерлок. — Ты сможешь забирать ее на уик-энд. Я умею убеждать женщин. Ты умеешь слушать. Просто проследи за этими двумя и передай мне их разговоры. Давай поможем друг другу. Мы же друзья, Гордон?

— Меня зовут Грег, — беззлобно поправил его я. — Хорошо, если они встретятся на пляже, я смогу тебе помочь. Я все равно буду там гулять.

Шерлок сгреб со стола фотографию Майкрофта с Мориарти, и она исчезла в кармане его пальто. 

— Я знаю, что сегодня они как раз будут на пляже, просто займи шезлонг недалеко от них и слушай.

— Хочешь шоколадку? — спросила Шерлока девочка в комбинезоне. Шерлок взглянул на растаявший в ее ладошке шоколад и вежливо покачал головой.

***

Я оплатил шезлонг на сутки и огляделся в поисках места под солнцем. В майке и шортах блеклых серых цветов я смотрелся как полицейский на пляже, зато после смены ботинок с загнутыми носами на шлепанцы чувствовал себя человеком, а не сумасшедшим эльфом. Пляж был таким же полупустым, как и вагон первого класса. Я бродил по берегу, вдыхая морской воздух, пока не услышал знакомый голос за спиной.

— Мистер Холмс, я не хочу показаться невежливым. Вы и ваша семья много значите для меня, так что сделайте одолжение — сгиньте с моего горизонта. Вы заслоняете солнце.

И другой знакомый голос ответил:

— Обязательно, как только вы согласитесь на мое предложение. 

Я осторожно повернул голову в сторону и увидел, что мистер Холмс занимает соседний с Мориарти шезлонг и что недалеко от них есть еще два свободных. Причем любой из свободных являлся идеальным наблюдательным пунктом. Как можно медленнее я направился к одному из них и опустился в него, руки мои дрожали, когда я достал газету и сделал вид, что полностью погружен в колонку светской жизни. Теперь я мог разглядеть двух джентльменов получше. Было непривычно видеть их одетыми не в строгие костюмы с иголочки, а в свободном стиле. На Майкрофте были светло-бежевые брюки и клетчатая рубашка с короткими рукавами. На Мориарти — серые шорты и белая футболка. Пожалуй, в шоу по имиджу любой из них мог бы быть моделью.

— Следили за мной? — спросил Мориарти обманчиво-спокойным голосом. — Нет, я знал, что вас возбуждает наблюдение за чужой жизнью, но что вы станете делать такие вещи публично… Лично! — Он покачал головой. — Мой вам совет: найдите себе партнера любого пола, а то так всю жизнь и проведете в подглядывании за другими.

— Вы пока что ничем таким интимным не занимаетесь. Но я подожду, вдруг это и правда меня возбудит.

Мориарти фыркнул, а Майкрофт добавил:

— Предлагаете мне себя в партнеры любого пола? Я совершенно не против, я даже за.

Мориарти посмотрел на него взглядом, которым питон смотрит на добычу.

— Разве что на одну ночь, — бросил он в сторону.

— Постоянное партнерство меня привлекает больше, — возразил Майкрофт. — О чем я пытался поведать вам не публично.

Мориарти встал, снял сандалии и, насвистывая что-то себе под нос, направился к воде. Босиком по гальке. У самой воды он разделся и, оставив одежду, вошел в море. Вода была холодной, я проверял, и мне было любопытно, сколько он выдержит. Выдержал он минут пятнадцать, и все это время Майкрофт наблюдал за ним, а я — за Майкрофтом. Мне показалось, что Майкрофт и сам бы был не прочь присоединиться, но либо не хотел раздеваться прилюдно, либо ему нравилось именно наблюдать. Потом Мориарти вышел из воды, нацепил сандалии, сгреб одежду, подошел к своему шезлонгу и закутался в заботливо протянутое Майкрофтом полотенце. Он либо хорошо умел скрывать дрожь, либо не чувствовал холода.

— Хорошая вода, в самый раз подходит такому хладнокровному существу, как вы. Вы даже не замерзнете, — весело произнес он, не глядя на Майкрофта.

— Вы замерзли, — заметил Майкрофт. — Полотенце промокло, хотите, я одолжу вам свое?

— Я чувствую себя гусем, фаршированным гусем, — пробормотал Мориарти. — Знаете, что я думаю, мистер Холмс? Глупо прибыть на морской курорт, чтобы просто сидеть на пляже и портить мне вид.

— Я бы портил вам вид, если бы вы смотрели в мою сторону. Так вам дать полотенце?

Мориарти не ответил и в течение получаса (я засек время) просто сидел и смотрел на море. Я свернул газету и снова стал прогуливаться, не отходя далеко. Я остановился еще ближе, чем был прежде, и кожей почувствовал не только ионы моря, но и растущее напряжение, от которого едва ли не трещал воздух.  
— Так зачем вы здесь? — Мориарти сказал это тихо, едва слышно. К счастью, они меня не замечали, пожирая взглядами друг друга.

— Вы знаете, зачем, — ответил Майкрофт. — Талассотерапия.

***

На следующий день вода чуть прогрелась, в связи с чем я решил заняться своим здоровьем и чередовал прохладу морской воды и солнечное тепло; часть раздражающих мыслей просто высушило, а затем смыло ко всем чертям. И только облако на моем горизонте, очень похожее на Шерлока, вернуло все на круги своя.

— Удалось подслушать их разговор? — Шерлок бесцеремонно сел на мое полотенце, не потрудившись переложить его на другой шезлонг. Шерлок выглядел как... Шерлок в пляжном стиле, дурацкая шляпа была ему к лицу.

— Нет, как бы я это сделал без жучков? — я развернул свежий выпуск «Sun» и сделал вид, что поглощен чтением, хотя и не различал букв.

— Ты был близко, я видел. Они говорили шепотом? — Шерлок встал и начал ходить вокруг меня кругами, пока я не выдержал и не взглянул на него. — Скажи, что там было? Какие-то обрывки до тебя должны были долететь.

— Почему бы тебе не установить прослушку?

— Прослушку? На пляже? И куда мне прицепить жучок: к зонту Майкрофта или солнечным очкам Джима?

Я вспомнил, что Майкрофт вчера был без зонта, а вот солнечные очки Джима… Но, разумеется, столь осторожный человек, как Джим, не дал бы так просто установить прослушку. Решив, что вреда не будет, я кратко пересказал Шерлоку содержание разговора, умолчав о красноречии обоих джентльменов.

— Похоже, мистер Мориарти не заинтересован в руке и сердце твоего брата, ты напрасно волновался, — заключил я. — А теперь, если не возражаешь, я бы окунулся.

— Возражаю. Майкрофт умеет убеждать. У Мориарти никаких шансов.

— Я бы не сказал. То есть да, Майкрофт умеет убеждать, но я бы не сказал, что в данном случае капля сточит камень.

— С Мориарти работает личная включенность, — Шерлок произнес эту фразу едва ли не по слогам, как если бы объяснял очевидные вещи. — Нацеленность на результат, преследование, измор. Все включено. Вот почему Майкрофт приехал лично: невозможно использовать личную вовлеченность по почте. Кстати, помнишь ребенка с шоколадкой, из нашего вагона? Она поселилась в соседнем номере с Мориарти, в том же отеле. Какое совпадение, не так ли?

— Ты же не станешь использовать ребенка для слежки за ним?

— А что по этому поводу говорит Шекспир?

— Попробуй грязевое обертывание, Шерлок. Тебе это очень поможет. В общем, если хочешь знать мое мнение…

— Я знаю, ты считаешь, что личного интереса у Майкрофта нет, потому что он правительственная машина, а не человек. И если он купил обручальное кольцо и поехал посреди недели в Брайтон ловить Мориарти на пляже и уламывать его к чему-то, то делает он это исключительно в интересах страны и мотивы у него самые что ни на есть высокие.

— Я этого не говорил. Кстати, обручальное кольцо он не предлагал.

— Это радует. Но если он предложит, а Джим возьмет, будет катастрофа. Ладно, я исчезаю и не мешаю тебе погружаться — в мысли о вечном или в воду.

Шерлок удалился, а мне было о чем поразмыслить в одиночестве. Я никогда не думал о Майкрофте как о машине, напротив, я полагал, что, несмотря на то, что он хотел казаться и выглядел на людях как крепкое одинокое дерево или огороженный участок, он был живым человеком из плоти и крови и нуждался в подпитке от человеческого тепла хотя бы иногда. Однако, как я ни старался, я не мог себе представить, что он мог хотеть соединить свою жизнь с Мориарти, потому что рядом с холодностью Мориарти меркла даже холодность Майкрофта. Так что если Шерлок был прав и Майкрофт действительно добивается руки и сердца этого хладнокровного существа, все это отдает безумием, а не трезвым расчетом. И если это безумие, то в нем есть система. Должна быть.

***

Я продолжал любоваться морем и треском воздуха между Майкрофтом и Мориарти в течение еще трех дней. Каким-то непостижимым образом, куда бы я ни шел, я натыкался на них или на одного Майкрофта: в свободное от личной включенности время он одиноко завтракал, обедал и ужинал на террасе отеля; на Мориарти же я наткнулся один раз в музее игрушек: он рассматривал кукольный дом. Когда они пересекались друг с другом, я становился свидетелем того, как море и гроза о силе спорят. Даже если они молчали, их молчание обрушивалось на мир вокруг, и вопрос, кто кого перемолчит, не стоял — победителей здесь не было.

Мне становилось все труднее хотя бы казаться незаметным. Однажды Мориарти посмотрел на меня прямым взглядом, и я подумал, что раскрыт, но потом оказалось, что смотрел он на маленькую девочку из поезда, сидевшую рядом со мной: она складывала из гальки замок. Ее родители были поблизости, но никогда не окликали ее. Она словно жила своей собственной жизнью, и пока с ней ничего не случилось, я не имел права вмешиваться.

Шерлок словно испарился; за кем он следил и почему его не интересовали сведения, которые накопились у меня за эти дни, я не знал. Но, признаться, мне не очень-то и хотелось ими делиться. К тому же у меня случилась личная включенность: я болел за Майкрофта. Я хотел счастья для него, хотя и понимал, что счастье рядом с Мориарти сомнительно, да и до конца не верил, что всё, что я вижу и слышу, — на самом деле ритуал ухаживания. Но нельзя было не восхищаться тем, как аккуратно и красиво Майкрофт Холмс проводил атаку за атакой. Он был так настойчив, что я бы давно сдался на милость победителя, но я не был Джеймсом Мориарти. Джеймс Мориарти не собирался сдаваться, скорее море вышло бы из берегов и затопило пляж, чем он принял предложение Майкрофта, каким бы оно ни было.

На четвертый день талассотерапии я проходил мимо симпатичного уличного кафе и увидел Мориарти, который сидел за столиком и общался с двумя чашками кофе. Так мне показалось; на самом деле он разыгрывал представление перед единственным зрителем — девочкой из поезда. Она сидела на земле, а потом забралась с ногами на стул, на ней был светло-зеленый комбинезон под цвет моря, в руке она держала два нетронутых разноцветных леденца «Брайтон рок». Мориарти, в белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и серых шортах, вертел в руках солнцезащитные очки.

— Чашка с кофе спрашивает тебя: так ты опять одна, Дженни? Родители не обращают внимания? Дали тебе конфет и отправили в свободное плавание?

Дженни кивнула.

— Ты просто не представляешь, как здорово, когда родители тебя не замечают. Ты мне не веришь? Но это дает тебе столько свободы! Помнишь, я начал рассказывать тебе сказку о свободе, короткую, как любовь женщины? В этой истории все маленькое, даже непотребство. Прости, я хотел сказать, даже «Брайтон рок».

— Что такое непотйебство? — она плохо выговаривала «р», в прошлый раз я этого не заметил.

— Непотребство — когда один человек не дает другому дышать, понимаешь? Не понимаешь? Неважно. Мы остановились на том, что после того как король эльфов Джимми встретил человеческую малютку Дженни, он использовал чары, чтобы создать у нее иллюзию любви. Ты понимаешь эти слова? «Иллюзия» — тебе знакомо это слово?

Ей было знакомо.

— Смотри, вот эта зеленая чашка будет за Дженни, а эта серая — за Джимми. Дженни, останься, ничто не должно разделять нас! Даже почтовые лисы. Но Джимми! Мама может узнать, как я провела выходной! Да и умеют ли эльфы любить? И в воздухе что-то такое… огнедышащее, потом там что-то было про госпожу Луну, здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, вы не помните, чем закончился «Брайтон рок»? Джимми кинул Дженни?

— Юная леди, вас ищет отец, — вежливо обратился к Дженни Майкрофт. — Да, верно. Дженни тосковала, потому что Джимми убил ее любовь, тут и сказке конец.

Дженни с достоинством удалилась, а Майкрофт, разумеется, не стал спрашивать приглашения сесть. Но прежде он аккуратно стряхнул платком грязь от туфелек Дженни.

— Что-то в воздухе огнедышащее — вы о тех шарах в форме дракона?

— Некоторым не нужна форма дракона, чтобы огнедышать. Вы не пробовали дышать чудесным дартмурским воздухом? Любопытно было бы почитать, что об этом подумал бы ваш психотерапевт.

— Вам надо было выбрать Дартмур, Джеймс. Там бы я до вас не добрался.

— Идите в болото, мистер Холмс, — дружелюбно отозвался Джим. — Вот ваша чашка, пейте свой кофе и отгребайте от берега.

— Он холодный, — сказал Майкрофт, совершенно не обращая внимания на грубый тон.

— Холодный, как вы. Дартмур? Вы серьезно? Я бы представил вас в виде сиятельного дракона и умер бы от разрыва сердца.

— Что-то в воздухе слишком много волшебства, мой дорогой Джеймс, вы не находите? Не ваши ли эти иллюзии?

— О, вы знаете эту песню. Так вы пришли снова меня пасти? То есть я хотел сказать «спасти».

Майкрофт положил перед ним что-то, чего я не мог разглядеть.

— Сколько?

— Одной хватит.

Джим проглотил что-то и запил кофе Майкрофта.

— У меня есть еще время, которое я могу провести отдельно от вас.

— Такого времени у вас нет. Кто знает, как скоро вы получите рыбу, и тогда даже я не смогу вас пасти. То есть спасти.

— Я ничего у вас не просил. Ваша настойчивость в навязывании помощи была бы достойна восхищения, если бы я от вас не устал. Хотите, дам в вашу честь фейерверк из шарикодраконов? О, не может быть, это же кладдахское кольцо.*

— Я предположил, что вам захочется иметь при себе частицу родной страны. Где бы вы ни были завтра.

— Я недооценил ваше воображение, признаю. Хотя вы же понимаете, что кольцо с короной я не надену. И знаете, мне так жаль, что я не могу вас убить.

— Вы, безусловно, можете, — в голосе Майкрофта промелькнуло искреннее восхищение.

— Не в моих интересах. Но для меня загадка, почему вы связываете мои интересы с вашими. Я думал, что моя безвременная кончина стала для вас подарком судьбы.

— Стала, но ненадолго. Сомнительный подарок не в интересах короны.

— Я постараюсь приложить все усилия, чтобы Британия не правила морями, мистер Холмс, — Мориарти взял кольцо и повертел его в руках, очки он засунул за отворот рубашки. — Ха, вы сделали его по специальному заказу. Без короны. Таким образом, вы демонстрируете понимание текущего положения дел. Это предложение руки и сердца?

— Да.

— Могу ли я выбрать что-то одно? Скажем, только сердце? Со льдом, конечно же.

Я перестал понимать, о чем они говорят, я видел только кольцо, Майкрофта, который еле скрывал торжество, и Мориарти, переставшего колебаться. Рыба. Они ждут какую-то рыбу, если они ее получат, то им будет не до колец.

Я не знал, какая должна быть ожидаемая рыба: свежая, несвежая, приготовленная или сырая — но попросил мнущуюся рядом со мной Дженни (она охотно согласилась) сказать официанту принести джентльменам морскую рыбу, сопроводив это пожелание небольшой купюрой. Я не был уверен, что мой план сработает, но он сработал. И Майкрофт, и Мориарти при виде хорошо прожаренной трески разом замолчали. Майкрофт молча сгреб кольцо назад и ушел, прошипев что-то Мориарти на ухо, Мориарти, впрочем, и бровью не повел. Он невозмутимо отведал рыбу и вернулся в отель. На пляж никто из них в этот день не пошел. Мы с Дженни строили песочные замки на любимой ими части пляжа в одиночестве. Я был зол на себя из-за того, что поддался непонятному импульсу. Я понимал, что сделал это не ради Шерлока, а ради себя. Это я не хотел, чтобы у Майкрофта получилось, меня устраивал его проигрыш, и от осознания неспортивности собственного поведения, вмешательства в частную жизнь человека, который заинтересовал меня тем, что его жажда была направлена не на меня, я готов был провалиться сквозь гальку. А о чем думала Дженни, я не спрашивал. Я понимал, что подставил и ее, и официанта, и что или Майкрофт, или, не дай-то Бог, в которого я не верю, Мориарти начнут копать, они выйдут на меня.

— Гарри, вот ты где! — вот и Шерлок. Сейчас он скажет мне, что я провалил его задание, но почему-то мне было плевать. В последний раз мне было так плевать на суде, когда Элен сказала, что Клэр не моя дочь, и по этой причине она не позволит мне ее видеть. Когда узнаешь что-то более печальное, чем «я с тобой развожусь, потому что ты ничтожество и обычный коп, а он лучше тебя в постели, да даже Сибил лучше тебя в постели!», думаешь, что хуже уже некуда, но сталкиваешься с чем-то похуже, а к тому времени чувствительность притупляется, и на какой-то счастливый миг тебе плевать; это потом душу выворачивает наизнанку — потом, а пока анестезия срабатывает.

— На Мориарти совершено покушение! — выпалил Шерлок. — Благодаря тебе он остался жив и здоров, — он хмыкнул. — Это ведь ты прислал рыбу? Через Дженни? Ай-ай-ай, кто-то просил меня не использовать ребенка для грязных целей слежки!

— Я не йебенок, — подала голос Дженни. — Ты сказал, что я леди и что леди не сидят на чужих стульях.

— Я так сказал? Да, я так сказал. Пойдем, я передам тебя леди маме. Кстати, знаешь, что будет, если откусить кусок леденца? Видишь? Там написано «Брайтон»!

— Причем слово «Брайтон» ты увидишь независимо от того, какой кусок откусишь, — медленно проговорил я, но они уже отошли.

Я. Спас. Мориарти. Вот уж действительно, дальновидность порой подводит.

Шерлок, похоже, был на коне: он выглядел радостным, словно на его глазах только что совершилось загадочное преступление.

— Передал Дженни родителям и посоветовал им уделять ей больше внимания, пока она не заняла такое чужое место, с которого ее сгонят не словами. Они задумались. Мне позвонил Майкрофт и сказал мне все, что обо мне думает, а думал он на пятиминутную головомойку, так что я принял весь удар на себя; тебе больше ничто не угрожает.

— Ты был прав, а я ошибался, — перебил я Шерлока. — Майкрофт действительно сделал Мориарти предложение и подарил кольцо. Калахадское, что-то в этом духе. Не помню.

— Кладдахское? — переспросил Шерлок. — Ты уверен? Оно не обязательно обручальное. Его могут дарить и друзья друг другу. В любом случае твое вмешательство помогло, спасибо тебе. Мориарти все это время открыто жил в Брайтоне в ожидании рыбы от каких-то серьезных итальянцев с Сицилии; они собирались его или похитить, или убить, или покалечить, но ты прислал рыбу раньше и при Майкрофте, и, несмотря на то, что она была не свежая, Мориарти решил подстраховаться и не прогадал. У тебя остался завтра последний день талассотерапии, не так ли? Курс грязевого обертывания мне помог, чувствую себя обновленным. Ты настоящий друг, Грег. Кстати, номер Майкрофта 99, легко запомнить.

Только когда он убежал в сторону моря, я понял, что он впервые назвал мое имя правильно.

***

Я решил не откладывать в долгий ящик и поговорить с Майкрофтом лично — и сделать это прямо сейчас. Он, конечно, будет зол на меня, — и правильно, — но объяснить мотивы моего поступка следовало. Я долго мялся, разглядывая номер 99, но все же постучал.

Майкрофт открыл мне дверь и даже не потрудился изобразить удивление.

— А, это вы, инспектор Лестрейд. Шерлок попросил вас это сделать?

— Сделать что?

— Рыба, — Майкрофт улыбнулся мне холодно и неприятно; он смотрел на меня как на что-то скользкое и отвратительное. Мне стало паршиво от этого взгляда: когда восхищаешься человеком, то забываешь, что восхищение только твое, оно не взаимно, а ты для этого человека в лучшем случае пыль на подошвах.

— Я делаю не все, что говорит ваш брат, мистер Холмс. Но рыбу прислал я.

— Ну, это я уже знаю, — взгляд его потеплел. — Входите же, я должен поблагодарить вас за хлопоты.

Я вошел, Майкрофт кивком головы предложил мне кресло.

— Итак, что вы хотите мне поведать из того, что я еще не знаю? Я знаю, что вы следили за мной, что вы подслушивали и передавали Шерлоку конфиденциальную информацию, вмешались в частную жизнь и едва не сорвали мою операцию. Всё это можете опустить: причины и мотивы ваших поступков меня не интересуют. Вас извиняет только то, что в итоге ваша некомпетентность сыграла мне на руку.

Я молчал, не зная, с чего начать и что бы поведать: я привык быть наблюдателем и сейчас был впервые так близко, а он смотрел на меня так внимательно и даже благосклонно, что я осмелел.

— Мистер Холмс, я… у меня есть опыт в браке, неудачный опыт, — я почесал в затылке, потом сложил руки на стол. — Жена изменяла мне, но я думаю, вы знаете и это, у вас в досье все есть. У вас в досье есть и то, что у меня есть дочь, ей сейчас должно быть десять лет, и шесть лет из десяти я вижу ее только издали, и что моя жена говорит, что моя дочь не моя дочь. У вас в досье есть фотографии моей съемной квартиры, в которой помимо пустых коробок и банок из-под пива ничего нет, вы знаете, что в свободное время я смотрю футбол в пабах и хожу в стрип-клуб для одиноких копов, что у меня скучная жизнь.

— Положим, знаю, — вставил Майкрофт, все это время смотревший на свои карманные часы. Видимо, он подсчитывал убытки: я крал его время впустую. — Хотите, чтобы я оплатил вам сеанс психотерапии?

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы вы дослушали. С талассотерапией никакая психотерапия не сравнится.

Майкрофт улыбнулся. Не мне, а своим мыслям. Я нашел в себе силы продолжить.

— Так вот, моя жена изменяла мне — в том числе с женщиной, — я не удовлетворял ее ни в каком плане. Позже она сказала, что женщинам проще понять друг друга, как и мужчинам. Мужчины и женщины слишком разные для того, чтобы понять друг друга — вот ее слова. В наше время однополые отношения никого не удивляют, но дело же не в поле человека, а в том, способны ли люди понять и принять друг друга такими, какие они есть. Отношения складываются между людьми, а не полами. Чтобы прожить с человеком жизнь, нужны схожие характеры. Или несхожие, но хотя бы подходящие. Мы прячемся внутри себя, как в крепости, и живем внешне вместе, но на самом деле — порознь. Любовь, может, и преодолевает все, но как сложно определить — истинна ли она, тем более, когда знаешь человека не так близко, как бы хотелось. Я, возможно, плохо знаю вас, но вы мне очень симпатичны, вы так искренни и настойчивы в выражении чувств, что, мне кажется, вам не стоит так торопиться с браком, быть может, вы встретите кого-то еще…

Я говорил бы и дальше, но Майкрофт прервал меня:

— Я принимаю ваше щедрое предложение, Лестрейд. Или, если принять во внимание смену обстоятельств, я должен обращаться к вам «Грегори»?

Смена обстоятельств, о которой я не имел ни малейшего понятия, сопровождалась добрым участливым взглядом. Перемена тона Майкрофта скорее привела меня в замешательство, чем обрадовала. Я не понимал, что происходит, я всего лишь вел к тому, что Майкрофту стоило бы подумать, прежде чем снова делать предложение Мориарти. Майкрофт же не дал мне вымолвить ни слова и громко сказал, обернувшись в сторону спальни:

— Джеймс, вы можете выйти, у меня поменялись планы. Простите, Грегори, я не ожидал от вас исповеди, поэтому не предупредил, что у меня гость.

Мориарти вышел из спальни, еле сдерживая смех. Ему единственному в этом номере было весело.

— Ваша любовь так неучтива, инспектор, — сказал он мне. — Как вам только в голову взбрело отправить мне рыбу? Жареная треска, надо же! Но мне ли жаловаться, если бы не ваша любовь… — он захохотал, уже не сдерживаясь. — Мне понравился ваш монолог, вам бы на детском телевидении работать. Хотя нет, слишком много пафоса, скучно.

— Возьмите кольцо, Джеймс, и будьте счастливы во Флоренции.

Майкрофт протянул ему кладдахское кольцо без короны, сделанное по специальному заказу, как он потом мне объяснил, специалистами МИ-6.

— Ах да, новая разработка в знак дружбы, — Мориарти подошел к Майкрофту, и торжественно надел кольцо себе на правую руку. — Безумье сильных требует надзора. Теперь вы должны быть довольны. Или не должны. — Он, не поворачиваясь, обратился ко мне. — У вас банальный недотрах, инспектор, но будем надеяться, что мистер Холмс это исправит. Благословляю вас, живите дружно, дышите глубже. Мистер Холмс, я возвращаю вам ваше слово, теперь вы свободны.

Он поцеловал Майкрофта в лоб и, издевательски поклонившись нам, удалился.

— Я плохо понимаю, что тут происходит, мистер Холмс…

— Майкрофт, зовите меня Майкрофт, — он располагающе улыбнулся. — Предлагаю вам сегодня поужинать со мной. А завтра у вас последний день отпуска, и мы могли бы с вами провести его вместе, скажем, на частном нудистском пляже. Что скажете?

— Я согласен, — ответил я, сглотнув ком в горле. — Майкрофт. А какое у вас любимое число?

— Я никогда об этом не думал, но пусть будет три. И давайте сразу договоримся, Грегори, что пить уксус и есть крокодилов я не стану. Но вашу любовь готов принять такой, какой вы мне ее дадите. Знаете, в досье сказано еще кое-что, что вы по скромности не упомянули.

— О том, что я не блещу умом? — предположил я.

— Нет. О том, что вы добрый, честный и принципиальный человек. Знаете, как в наше время трудно найти подобного вам? Шансы практически равны нулю.

«У Мориарти нет шансов», — сказал Шерлок. У Мориарти они были, а вот у меня — не было. Но для того, чтобы понравиться мне, мистеру Холмсу не понадобилось кружить надо мной как коршун над добычей. Зерна были брошены в благодатную почву, и для того, чтобы прорасти, им было нужно немного — всего лишь личная вовлеченность, что срабатывает при одном условии — взаимности.

___  
*Кладдахское кольцо — тип традиционного ирландского кольца, которое используется в качестве обручального или преподносится в знак дружбы.


End file.
